


First time ... again

by Luckyfishy



Series: Daisy-Sousa Smutarama [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, OTP Feels, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Sex, Smut, thong admiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyfishy/pseuds/Luckyfishy
Summary: Daisy forgets that Sousa forgot their first kiss ... but she reminds him.Immediately after the events in AoS 7x09.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, daniel sousa - Relationship
Series: Daisy-Sousa Smutarama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876096
Comments: 17
Kudos: 223





	1. Waiting

Exhausted. A deeper tired than she had ever felt. A tired that sank into her bones and twisted her muscles, but mostly made her brain feel … squishy. She was running on empty. 

After they made the jump safely, Coulson assured her that he would take care of Enoch’s body and alert the crew. And with that, he sent her to her bunk. She dragged herself along the halls of the Zeph and was almost at her door when she saw him. Daniel. His name ran through her veins like a wave of relief. Daniel walking toward her, some sort of words tumbling out of his mouth, concern furrowing his brow. 

She collapsed into his arms without really hearing what he said. Let herself melt into his arms, and pressed her cheek against his chest. She sighed deep. Breath coming up from her belly and dissolving the tension in her shoulders on the way out of her lips. 

Daisy. 

“Daisy?” 

Oh, he was talking to her. 

“Daisy you ok?”

When he didn’t get a response. Daniel, tilted her chin up with the gentlest nudge of his curved finger. “Daisy - are you ok?? You did it Daisy. You did it.”

She stared into his eyes, so full of affection and awe. His brow still sporting that line across the top as he waited for her to say something and reassure him that she was indeed “ok.” Her weary expression shifted into a happy tired smile studying his face and she closed the distance between them - sliding her lips against his. 

Her kiss deepened and, before she knew it, her tongue was in his mouth. Her teeth brushed his bottom lip as his strong arms held her tight against him. He moaned into her mouth but she suddenly realized that he hadn’t actually moved since she began kissing him. She pulled back and his face was the picture of shock with some barely restrained lust simmering under the surface … Oh shit.

“Oh shit.” Daisy gasped.  
“Daisy, wait, I .. umm…”  
“You don’t remember. Shit, of course. You have no clue that this isn’t our first kiss. Shit. Sousa, I’m sorry, I’m just so tired, and Enoch, and ... “ A sob tore at her throat and she buried her face in his shirt to get a hold of herself.

He pressed a hand to the back of her head and let her take the time she needed. The pressure of his hand on her hair was making the need below her belly coil tighter and she needed … she needed… she needed to sleep, for a week, for a week of weeks. 

“Daisy, …” her name was a whisper, a question on his lips as he stared straight ahead and tried to control the tenor of his voice and the tension in his body. “... how many times? How many times, have we…?”

“Sousa, I can’t right now. I am just so tired. Later. I promise, I will tell you everything. But right now, I need to go through that door and be unconscious for a long time. Bring me some food in, say .. 12 hrs? And I .. umm ... we can talk.”

He was too much of a gentleman to push her. He drew a steadying breath before placing a chaste kiss on top of her head and letting her go. 

Her heart sank as she turned toward her bunk. Maybe he didn’t feel anything for her? Were those other times just a fluke? He kissed her like a freaking sister. Maybe he just wanted to be there to pick up the pieces but not more? Just as her doubt spiraled, she felt a pressure on her wrist.

Daniel’s hand was wrapped around her left wrist not letting her take the last step away. She looked down at her trapped arm and then up at his face. He picked her captive wrist up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. He held her gaze as his lips pressed against her hand. It was the longest, sexiest moment of her life and she knew she would be thinking about it… a lot .... in her bunk. 

She stood frozen as his lips pressed against her skin and her breath caught as his bottom lip ran along her knuckles before he relinquished her hand. 

“I’ll be waiting Daisy.”


	2. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousa is ready for answers and a lot more than Daisy expects.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been sleeping. 

Every now and then she would wake from a particularly vivid dream and make sure that everything seemed normal before tossing herself back into her bed. Sometimes, she dreamt she was still in the loop and would dread opening her eyes for fear of seeing the healing pod again. Sometimes, she dreamt of Enoch's last moments, and woke with tears streaming down her face. And sometimes, many times, she dreamt of Daniel. Of Daniel’s arms and that chest, of his thighs, of that mouth, of his crooked nose running along her neck followed by his tongue as his hands tangled in her hair. She woke up panting, groaning in frustration, and so wet that she would reach down and marvel at how badly she wanted him. 

When she couldn’t find any more sleep available and the grumbling in her belly got significantly louder, she finally swung herself out of bed and into some new clothes before venturing out of her bunk.

Of course Sousa was there (as if he would forget) and with a brown bag right next to him. He looked up from the book he was reading when her door opened. 

“Have you been sitting there the entire time?!?!” she asked, incredulous and pleased.  
“No way sleeping beauty,” Sousa groused as he got up, “had no idea how long you would be out.” He didn’t mention that he was checking more often then he wasn’t. He handed her the paper bag. “Food.” And then he looked straight at her and said, “Talk.”

Daisy grabbed the bag and nodded with an expression that was hard to read. “Fair enough, come on in. Let’s talk.”

Daniel grabbed the chair in her bunk and she sat cross legged on her bed - downing the food he brought her. He didn’t push, didn’t ask, just sat and waited while she ate. At one point she groaned with appreciation at a particular bite and it took all of his military training not to throw her down on the bed right then. He willed his body to relax and made a mental note that he would be eliciting that sound from her again.

When she finally slowed and had a few moments before bites, she looked at him across her bunk and launched into … something.

“Look Sousa, I am really sorry about … umm jumping you like that. I am sure that was super weird for you. We had some talks, really good talks, and some pretty deep moments, and a kiss or two in the loops and I forgot that you wouldn’t remember, you know, like I did. I just …”

He cut off her ramblings with a question, “So we kissed?”

“Uhhh, yeh,” she replied, bemused by the question. “I mean, that’s all I can remember. I guess theoretically there could have been loops where we did more but I died and …”

“Died?!?”  
“Oh yeh,” Daisy replied, “when I died I would lose all of the previous loops and start over. It was a real bummer. Coulson really hated it.”

He sat quietly, absorbing the information she was giving him. Sporting his trademark brow crease, clearly not thrilled. Daisy felt the awkwardness and wanted to relieve him of any feelings of guilt or duty, or whatever else an old school dude like Sousa might be feeling. She swung her legs off the bed and walked over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she smiled as sweetly as she could. 

“Sousa, it’s ok. It was a tough situation ... back there. If you are not feeling it, we can forget all about it. You already don’t remember - so it will be easy!” She tried to sound airy, carefree but the teeth worrying her bottom lip through her smile gave her away. 

Sousa stood up quickly and smoothly and was looming over Daisy before she realized what was happening. She tried to take an instinctive step back to create some space between them but his hand slipped around her waist and held her firmly in place. 

“Oh no you don’t.” He said, gathering her closer to his body. His free hand moved a stray tendril of hair off of her face and traced her cheek down to her jaw line. 

They stood perfectly still for a moment, soaking in the moment, the tension, studying each other’s faces and knowing their lips were just about to touch. It was like being in the eye of a storm and they both took it in silently but with crystal clarity. Daniel moved first, kissing her softly, teasing her lips open with gentle sweet kisses. When she sighed into his lips, he deepened it and devoured her mouth with a hunger and need that awakened everything inside of Daisy. She returned his kiss hard. Her hands ran up his arms, over his shoulders and into his hair, nails running along his scalp and getting a groan out of him that made her panties flood. His hands squeezed her tight and held her for his mouth to pillage. Her breath hitched when his teeth caught her lip for a second before his mouth went back to exploring hers.

They started moving, Sousa gently moving her backwards, hands moving over each other’s bodies and mouths intertwined. They moved together, until Daisy’s ass hit her dresser. She didn’t miss a beat, hopping up onto it and wrapping her legs around him. Finding himself between her thighs, Daniel pulled back for a steadying breath and to give her a minute - he was a gentleman after all.

“Mmmmm, Daisy.” He held her face in his palms, “I have been thinking about doing that for so long.”

“Me too, I mean … about you, arghh Sousa. I like you, is what I mean”

He smiled and gave a small laugh at her tripping over her words and her exasperation with herself. She was so many things, strong and fragile, savvy and silly, funny, and smart, and nervous, and … sexy, she was so damn sexy.

“Umm Sousa?” The blush creeping up her cheeks was killing him.  
“Yeh?” he breathed.  
“So, I, uh, I know things were different in the 50’s and you may have some … umm reservations.. About how fast things move, in my time. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, and I am totally ok with taking things, uhhh, slow. So just let me know if we are going too fast or anything …”

He suddenly realized what she was getting at - she was worried about pushing him too fast. He all but laughed aloud. She didn’t want to pressure the old man into sex. Cute. He cocked an eyebrow, moved her hair off her shoulder and held the back of her head. As she talked, he started kissing and licking along her neck, moving slowly up towards her ear. He gave her an encouraging, “Mmmhmmm” when she paused her speech for a second.

The things he was doing at her neck were driving her crazy, but Daisy pressed on, “....we can … ahhhh .. slow down *huff* if umm if you don’t feel comfortable. Ahhhh, ooooh, oh. I just don’t want you to think … ahhh ahhh ….. less of me or anything, I know girls in your time didn’t really umm…. Ahhh Sousa!”

Daniel pulled back and gave her a crooked smile. “Daisy, I like you too. Hell, I am in awe of you. And I want you so bad it hurts. I don’t think any less of you for wanting this too. Let me make you feel good?” 

His expression was so earnest it gave her another wave of need. She smiled back at him and nodded. That was all he needed, he switched to the other side of her neck and she threw her head back to let the man work. He ran his tongue and teeth along the side of her throat and jaw until he got to her ear and nibbled the lobe gently. 

“Just one thing ...” his voice was breathy in her ear.  
“Mhmm” she murmured between sighs and moans.  
“Get used to calling me Daniel.”  
She laughed gently, wrapping her arms around him, and running her hands through his hair again and replied,”Sure, why?”  
He slipped his hand under her thighs, and scooped her up off the cabinet. He carried her over to the bed and offered a silent blessing to Simmons for this new prosthetic. 

He answered her by whispering into her ear ...

“Because I wanna hear you scream it later.”


	3. Hold back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and heavy ...

Words. That was all it took. Eight, fucking sexy ass words and her panties were ruined for sure.

He lowered himself onto the edge of her bed, bringing her down with him so that she straddled him. She rolled her hips against his crotch appreciatively and he purred against her collarbone, biting as he went. His hands, exploring her back, her hips, her hair, as his mouth moved along her neck and jaw and earlobes. Her hands moved from his arms, to his shoulders, to his hair, and then to her own shirt which she pulled off impatiently.

He gave himself a moment to admire her bra: utilitarian black, simple, holding her creamy breasts as her panting breaths made them move up and down. 

She watched his face as he studied her tits and smiled at how rapt he seemed. She reached behind her back to unclip her bra but he gently slapped her hand away. His hands moved to the clasp but he didn’t undo it, first he leaned forward and brushed his lips over her bra cup. Agonizingly soft and gentle - just enough for her to feel but not nearly ... enough. She groaned his name and ground her hips harder against the hard cock trapped in his pants. He gave a soft chuckle which made her feel ever so slightly murderous and then he whispered, “Very nice, keep saying it” into the skin of her cleavage. Her breath hitched and another wave of moisture pooled in her panties. She wondered if he could actually make her come with just words. Finally, he relented and unclipped her bra, sliding it off her shoulders. Everything slow, methodical, a soldier and a spy, taking his time and making each move with precision.

His mouth went to one nipple, he worshipped it with his mouth, his tongue, his teeth. His hand was on her other breast massaging it. Moans and sighs tumbled from her lips. She cried out and her hips rolled against his while her hands sought purchase in his hair. Daniel moved his face between her breasts and rested it in her sternum to get a hold of himself, at this rate he would blow from just this - and that was not how this night was going to go.

He moved to her other breast and she groaned in frustration. Dammit, she needed him inside her now. Her hands moved to undo the buttons on his shirt but he kept distracting her with his mouth and ... unh ....teeth on her nipples and she finally just gave his buttons a tiny little tremor and blew his entire shirt off, buttons flying all over her bunk. 

Daniel looked down at his shirt and up at her guilty-and-loving-it face, and laughed his hearty Daniel laugh and chastised her, “Impatient, are we?” Before returning to kiss every inch of her exposed chest.

Daisy pressed her lips together to keep from laughing and then her laughter quickly changed to moans as he continued to run his mouth along her skin. Daniel's hands traveled down to her jeans and opened the button at the top. She climbed off of him and slid her jeans down. When she looked back at him, his face had changed - surprise? confusion?

She looked down at herself and realized that his eyes were glued to her thong. She couldn’t help but smile her cockiest grin. She twisted her hips so that he could have a better view of her ass, and asked, “Soooo ... I guess you like?” 

He took a deep, steadying breath, G-d help him if he had ever seen anything as delicious as her ass cheeks in whatever the hell that thing was. He reached out and gently pulled her closer to him at her knee. Once she was standing between his thighs, he ran both palms up the sides of her thighs until his hands cupped her ass cheeks. He moved his lips to the thin line of her thong at her hip bone and nudged it with his nose. “So … what do you call this?”

“Haha, it’s called a thong, ooh …” her laughter died down as he kissed gently along the hem of her panties.  
“I like it…” he murmured against her skin, “fuck, I like it a lot.”

Hearing him swear had an insane effect on her, she felt hot and achy and she needed so much more from him. He was making her crazy. As if he could feel how badly she needed him, he started to gently tug her thong down until it fell at her feet. She stepped out of it and dropped to her knees in front of him, unbuttoning his pants and freeing his painfully hard cock. It popped out and banged gently against his belly. 

He moaned loud as she ran her hands along his cock. Her mouth literally watered staring at it and she took a big lick, running her tongue all the way up to the tip. “Oh Daisy …” Daniel cried out. She looked up at him with his dick just at her lips. When he locked eyes with her, she cocked an eyebrow and gave a devilish grin before saying, “Very nice, keep saying it” and then she plunged down, taking him into her mouth and bobbing up and down. 

Daniel nearly came right then and there but he willed himself to breathe and stay steady. He reveled in the feeling of her sucking on his dick but wouldn't let himself fall over the edge. That little minx using his own words on him got him so riled up, he bit down on the back of his hand and groaned hard. 

When he knew he couldn't take anymore, he tangled his fingers in her hair and tugged gently until she came off his cock with an obscene pop. She gave him a little pout but followed as he guided her to standing and switched their positions, her sitting on the bed and him kneeling between her knees.

“Now, I believe I mentioned wanting to hear my name on those pretty lips.” He nipped the inside of her thigh as he spoke and she moaned and arched her back. He put his strong arms under her thighs and yanked her forward so that his mouth was right by her pussy. A breath away, so much so, that she could feel his words as he growled, “Don’t hold back Agent Johnson.”


	4. Say it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even hotter and heavier

He started with one big lick. 

Mirroring her actions on his dick, he licked her pussy and then looked up to see her moan and throw her head back, her back arching as she reclined on her elbows. He snaked one arm around her left leg and flattened his palm against her belly. He ran his right arm up her thigh until he reached her knee and held fast at the crook of her leg. His mouth traced her cunt softly before his tongue parted her folds again. Then his tongue traveled up to find her bud, swollen and throbbing, he ran his tongue around it tentatively, eliciting a moan from Daisy, who fell all the way back, flat against the bed, fingers frantically grabbing at her own sheets.

He smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to her clit before lapping at it in earnest. He sped up, then slowed down, then sped up again, then kept the pressure steady just to switch again before she came. She was writhing and moaning, grabbing her own breasts, hissing, and crying out. Nonsense flowed from her lips with an intermittent “yes” and “please” and some choice swear words breaking through the haze. He changed directions, changed the pressure, kept her guessing and crying out with every small adjustment. She started begging in earnest and he could tell she was so close. His name started spilling from her lips like a prayer.

“Oh Daniel, ahh yes, oh Daniel, please, fuck, need you, need, ahh Daniel.”

He rewarded her with a moan that buzzed from her clit all the way through her body. He took a break for a moment to say into her thighs, “MMMmmm, you are delicious, yes tell me what you need, let me hear you.” And then he gently pushed one finger inside of her and she cried out and grabbed for his hair like it was her last tether to reality. 

“Ye, yes, ahh please Daniel … ohmygawd, ahhhh.”

She was soaked. He redoubled his efforts. Sucking her clit while pumping his finger in and out of her. He kept it consistent now, feeling her coiling up toward release. He kept perfect pace, didn’t falter. He held her tight as she tried to push her hips up to meet his advances and kept his mouth and tongue going on her clit until he felt her fall apart. She gave a sharp exhale and then, to his great pleasure, she shouted his name as more wetness coated his finger and hand. He would be filing that memory away for ever and ever.

Her body felt like jello and she just lay there, feeling the aftershocks and reveling at how fucking good that was. Sousa was still between her legs, apply soft pressure letting her ride out the orgasm. She looked down at his face, which looked very very smug, and gave him a smile. 

She did not expect him to move so quick. Before she knew what happened he had scooped her up, seated himself on the bed and settled her in his, now naked, lap. His hard dick was standing at attention between them. Daniel pressed his forehead to Daisy’s and tangled one hand in the hair behind her head, the other gripping her hip. 

“Daisy?”  
“Daniel?”  
“Tell me you want this, please tell me…”

OH, duh, he was asking permission, right - that made sense, she had the urge to giggle but his hungry look made her need tighten again and she suddenly felt desperate to have him inside her. 

“Fuck, Daniel, I want it so bad. Want you, please Daniel, give it to me….”

He grabbed her hips and lifted her enough to bring her down on his cock in one fluid movement. He gave her a moment to adjust to the stretch. He felt heavenly or maybe sinful, she didn’t quite know for sure, but she was damn near ready to write poems of worship to his cock. She hissed and moaned and then he began moving. Gently, slowly, rolling his hips up and while moving her up and down. She joined him, rolling her hips and moving up and down.

“Say it again.” he growled.


	5. One more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the hottest and the heaviest.

“Daniel, ahhh”

His name was a prayer, a promise, a plea. He ran his hands up her back and buried his face in her chest as he moved his hips trying to fuck up into her. She had the better angle, the leverag, so Daisy started moving her hips in earnest, riding him, fucking him with everything she had. 

He gave her the space, let her control the rhythm, the penetration, the speed. Let her take her pleasure from his willing body and watched her as she bit down on her lip and pressed her eyes closed to feel every inch of him inside of her. He had to peel his eyes away from her, she was too erotic, watching her was too much. 

So instead Daniel busied himself with her breasts, licking them, squeezing, giving sharp little bites and following them with soothing kisses. He would get small rewards for each lick, each nip, she gave him sighs, moans, yelps, and nail marks in his scalp. 

She moved her hips on his lap, rolling and riding and bobbing up and down. Finding all the right angles so that he hit her spots and made her toes curl as her orgasm approached. He moved away from her breasts and ran his teeth on her collarbone. Moving his mouth up, he licked her neck and she was panting desperately. He could feel how close she was, again. He loved that about women, one orgasm and you can keep them going and going. Damn, he wanted to make her come again and again. He wanted her blissed out, reliving her orgasms with him in her mind, and reaching for him whenever the itch struck. Focus Sousa, he scolded himself. She was close and he knew exactly how to get her there.

“Mmmm, Daisy, we feel so good, unh, that feels amazing... All I can think about is being inside you.”

Her breath sped up and her pace increased. She looked him in the eye and he could see how turned on she was. 

“Oh Daisy, oh, unh… it keeps me up at night, I take my cock in hand and think about you. Think about making you moan, think about you like this, I think about your body, and your mouth, Oh Daisy, you are so wet, sweetheart, you’re driving me crazy…”

Her moans grew louder and she felt like her skin was on fire. He was letting her drive but he was in control, his words, fuck that sexy voice and that dirty talk was throwing her into wave after wave of pleasure, building towards a crash. She squeezed her eyes tight as she felt it crest just before washing over her.

“Yes, Daisy, yes beautiful, come on me. Let me feel it, come on gorgeous, need to feel you, come for me Daisy.”

She was a goner, that last command threw her under and she threw her arms around him to hold on for dear life as she shuddered and moaned and shook from her release. Then she heard him groaning too and realized he was coming too. The pulses inside her gave her tiny little aftershocks and she squeezed her walls making him groan in pleasure. He bit her shoulder as the last of his orgasm left him and she squeezed down hard again making them both moan and then laugh gently.

He held her there, one hand running over her hair, the other wrapped around her waist. After a few moments, he lay back on the bed and pulled her on top of him, so that she was curled up on his chest like a cat. She lay on him and let him smooth her hair and run his fingers along her skin. She could have easily dozed off again but he rolled her over so that she was lying down on her bed and he was alongside her. He propped his head up on his hand and rested his elbow on the pillow, looking down at her. He smiled and ran a thumb over her lips, while his palm cupped her jaw.

“I want one more.”  
“Hmmmm?” Daisy responded.  
Daniel leaned forward and caught her lips in a kiss and she opened her mouth to deepen it, he pulled back just enough, his mouth just shy of touching hers, he said, “I want to make you come again, right now…” He swallowed her surprise with a bruising kiss. Daniel locked on to her lips and the hand he had resting on her hip, moved over to find her sweet pussy. He ran his hand along her cunt, up and down, catching some of the moisture with his fingers. 

He parted her lips and found her clit, she arched her hips up to him and grabbed at him. He let go of their kiss to move his mouth down to her breast. 

“OOOOH, gah, Daniahhhh, ooh.” She was trying to say something but couldn’t get out more than moans. He was rubbing circles over her clit and her orgasm was racing back at her again. She willed her eyes open and looked down at him at her breast. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he ran his teeth over her nipple. Her hand came up to the other breast and tweaked her own nipple. She felt him smile against the underside of the breast he had been lavishing. But his hand kept at it, strong, persistent circles over her bud. She arched her back, trying to breath, trying to let herself be present in this moment of bliss and sensations.

He kept at it, just enough pressure, rubbing around and around on her clit. He stopped once only to lick his fingers and went back to running those power fingers over her bud. The feeling of his wet hand was incredible but watching him lick his own hand, already covered in her wetness, made her go weak. Her whole body collapsed into itself, and reformed as a ball of need, pulsing outward, growing, growing, growing, almost ready to burst.

She reached one hand into her own hair and tugged at it as he worked her over. Sousa makes a mental note and can't wait to get his fingers in that hair and give her a nice firm pull. Focus, Daniel says to himself, she is so close, so so close. All he can think about is watching her tremble and cry out again.

He keeps steady, hard tight circles on her bud. His mouth roams her chest, a lick here, suck there, kisses and bites. Just her, and her panting breaths that is his whole world, get her there. 

She is ready to unravel. His fingers are so good, his mouth, his teeth, his tongue, it is everything she imagined, everything she dreamt about. Every cell in her body feels like it is tightening up, being pulled back like the handle of a pinball machine, and then all at once, she is let go and comes crashing down. Every inch of her is bathed with waves of pleasure and she groans out a strangled “ahhhh” as she grabs Daniel’s head. She feels so good that a laugh escapes her lips and she brings her hand up to bite the soft part of her hand below her thumb.

Sousa is staring. Watching every reaction, every flutter of skin, every muscle jerk, every flick of the tongue to moisten her own lips. He moves her hand away from her own mouth, and kisses her thoroughly again. Then pulls her into his arms as he lies back down, he kisses her once on the head just before they both doze off. “Definitely, worth the wait, definitely,” he thinks to himself before surrendering to sleep.


End file.
